


Out for a day

by dirkroxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkroxy/pseuds/dirkroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets a boner on a bus. Literally nothing more. ( this is my first fanfic or first finished one at least i tried)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for a day

Dirk and Roxy walked down the crowded street together, holding hands ( mostly so they wouldnt lose each other)  
and sharing her scarf ( it was a damn cold winter day and Dirk had not come prepared). "So, where do you wanna go next, Rox?"   
He asked her. "hmmm, what abotu to go get some hot bevareges up in this crowd" Roxy answered, smiling at him. 

"You got it. It's on me." he responded. Roxy giggled and said" well, u dont have too btu if u insist, dirk"  
A few minutes later they arrived at the gas station and bought their coffee, and left. "So, what's up with you,  
I noticed you're not completly shit-faced today." He said, with a smug look on his face. "psh, u should b grateful   
i even decided to sober up 4 u, or at least try to" she said, pouting, then a grin on her face again. "anyways, where do u wanan go next?" she asked,  
looking up at him. "Hm, I know where, but it would require taking the bus" he answered. "im fine w/ tht" she replied.

Awhile later they finally arrived at the bus stopped, to be greeted by the bus in about 5 minutes. As soon as they got in, they knew they were gonna have to compromise  
because it was way crowded in there. So Roxy ended up sitting on Dirk's lap. However, a few minutes later they had encountered a road full of potholes, so Dirk grabbed on to  
Roxy's waist so she wouldn't fall of of his lap and get hurt. After the first pothole Roxy felt something poking her in between her thighs," oh ym god holy fuckign shit wtf hwody there ofmg" she thought in her mind  
. "Oh shit. Oh fuck. Holy shit I really hope she doesn't notice." he repeated in his mind. After the second pothole came up  
Roxy's body jolted, and Dirk started to groan quietly. Once the bus ride was done, Roxy got and exclaimed " holy fuckign shit snmoeky   
were u that happy to see me". And till this day they still laugh about it.


End file.
